User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 ☝️👧
Hello people, User: tagged me, so here it is!!! (Do you get the reference? Animal �� Lover �� Erin... Is Erin xD) My Answers 4 ☝️��1️⃣4️⃣1️⃣8️⃣ 1) Favorite thing you wrote/drew? A Cat In A Garage Is Better Than A Cat In A Car story. And if I ever finished another story, that would be my fave, too. Then I can say... My essays at school? xD 2) Least favorite holiday tradition? During Easter, boys whipping girls by easter sticks... Ewww, such a horrible tradition I never follow. 3) Favorite holiday tradition? Christmas presents giving. :D 4) Your family’s own holiday tradition? We usually go to a hotel with all-inclusive, 5 stars rating, sandy long and wide beach,... 5) Favorite type of dessert? Donuts. Then brownies. And marshmallows, cotton candy, sweet popcorn... 6) Least favorite type of dessert? IDK... Some jelly things I guess. 7) Favorite time to draw/write? Any time I don't have a writer's block... xD 8) Favorite place to draw/write? By my computer... 9) Favorite youtuber? LEGO: EllieV toys, Brickomotion Cooking & crafts: Tasty, 5 Minute Crafts 10) Your catchphrase? I don't know... That's the phrase I guess :,D 11) Your favorite thing about your family? That they are awesome, caring, loving, and MINE. <3 12) Your favorite thing about you (personality or appearance)? My long honey-coloured hair. And about my personality... When I have some duty (school...), I just can't not bother to do that. I always have to. (And that can be pretty exhausting I can say.) And then maybe it can be sometimes good that I'm stubborn? 13) Favorite candy? @Answer 5. My Answers 4 ����Erin 1) What do you use to cope when you’re feeling uncomfortable? Taunts of my classmates... 2) What makes you feel unstoppable? Listening to my music. 3) If you could create a LEGO theme, what would it be? Creating LEGO Elves back again. And then, Katherine's world with all the besties-minidolls I have, for example your avatar. :) 4) What emotion do you experience the most? All of them. I'm very sensitive. 5) If you could do anything for the rest of your life, what would that be? I think noone could cope doing something forever... I wouldn't definitely like to go to school or work xD. 6) Do you think you’re brave? I don't think so. 7) What are you best at? I don't really know. Doing the BSW stuff? I wish I would be better at writing though. 8) What annoys you the most about people? Being arrogant, selfish, unkind, acting like they are better/someone else than they are, and thinking they're something more than the others. 9) What makes you feel super loved? Behavior of people who are close to me. 10) Which mini'figure' theme is your fave? The LEGO Movie 2 (partly minifigure theme), City, and Harry Potter I guess? I am kind of a potterhead :3. 11) What's the worst you've ever been physically hurt? I never had anything broken and so on, so IDK. 12) How many languages can you speak? 3: Natively Czech, good English (or like you see xD), and a bit German. 13) Describe yourself in 3 words. Sensitive, funny, loving... I think. My Questions This time I will post only 13 questions although I've been tagged twice, because I am running our of ideas a bit. # What was the most uncomfortable situation you experienced? # What's your fave day time and why? # How would your dream minidoll look like? # Your favourite emotion? # What is your favourite activity? # Are you physically strong? # In what you're not so good at, but would like to be? # What do you like about your best friend's personality? # Who is closest to you? # Your most favourite LEGO brick? Just 1. # What is your fave memory? # Which language would you like to speak and why? # Describe your family with 3 words. People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged recently that much... hopefully xD. * AnimalLoverErin * Fangirl1418 * Peekaleta Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag